Born To Die
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: La vida de Kurt cambia en una sola noche, nada vuelve a hacer lo mismo ni el ni su cuerpo pasan 6 años y kurt y blaine se recuentran ¿Kurt le dira toda la verdad? ¿Que tiene que ver Santana en todo esto?-¿Y ella quien es?-Ella es mi hija Blaine-/Mpreg, Advertencias dentro
1. Chapter 1

**_Les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrio viendo una pelicula, espero les guste :D _**

**_Glee no es mio, solo la historia_**

**_Advertencias: Lenguaje _****_obsceno, Violencia Sexual, Chico x Chico y Mpreg_**

* * *

_-¿Te gusta así?-kurt solo pudo cerrar los ojos pero eso no le quitaba el asco, el terror y el miedo._

_-Por favor…déjeme…se lo suplico…-dijo kurt llorando pegado a la pared de aquel oscuro callejón, ¿que había hecho él para merecer eso? Grito una vez mas pero el hombre detrás de él le dio un puñetazo para que se callara, kurt tocio sin aire en los pulmones, sintió como le bajaba los pantalones junto a sus bóxers y sintió como su mundo se venía abajo-¡Por favor, eso no…..todo menos eso!-trato de moverse para quitarse ese cuerpo de encima pero no podía era más grande que él, lloraba y suplicaba, no quería eso pero el hombre no le importo y lo penetro con fuerza, de manera salvaje haciéndolo sangrar por tal brutalidad, kurt gimió de dolor, quería que todo acabara ya, no queria estar ahí, quería ir a su departamento con sus amigas pero parece a nadie le importaba porque nadie lo salvaba, el hombre se siguió moviendo salvajemente dentro de kurt sin importar el llanto del chico._

_-Eres un delicioso y lindo chico-gimió en el oído del menor, kurt le pareció asqueroso, ya no podía luchar por más que quería, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el cuerpo del otro hombre, el hombre se corrió dentro del castaño y kurt solo quería vomitar en ese mismo instante, sentía asco al sentir el asqueroso semen de ese hombre, el otro lo vio con orgullo como si hubiera hecho algo absolutamente bueno y se fue dejando a un kurt llorando, sangrando y con algunos moretones._

* * *

-Kurt….¡Kurt!-grito Santana después de ver a kurt con lagrimas en los ojos y susurrar algo que ella no podía escuchar claramente, estaba preocupada por su amigo ya que hace mas de dos semanas kurt ya casi no comía, parecía un zombie, estaba en su propio mundo y cuando alguien lo tocaba el se ponía histérico, como si se le contagiaran una grave enfermedad con tal solo tocarlo, vomitaba y cuando le preguntaban que le pasaba el siempre les respondía "Es por el estrés" pero tal vez Rachel se haya tragado esa tonta mentira pero ella no, ella sabía que algo malo pasaba con el castaño y no se daría por vencida hasta saberlo.

El chico despertó tocándose el pecho, se seco las lágrimas que estaban saliendo y miro a Santana-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo mirando las sabanas, no podia verle la cara a su amiga, no quería que supiera que estaba mal, Santana solo se cruzo de brazos y asintió.

-¿Kurt que te pasa?-fue directo al grano, ella no se iba con rodeos, kurt apenas la miro y negó.

-No se de que hablas-dijo parándose de la cama pero no pudo porque la chica lo detuvo.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, se que te pasa algo, estos días no haz sido tu, es como si hubieran cambiado al kurt sarcástico, adicto a la moda y todas esas cremas por un chico que le tiene miedo a todo, kurt mírame-dijo santana alzando la cara de kurt, el chico tenia lagrimas pero no las dejaba salir-Kurt puedes confiar en mi-dijo y kurt no aguanto mas y lloro en el hombro de la latina mientras le contaba porque se había comportado asi esos dias, Santana solo pudo abrazar a kurt tratando de no llorar ahí mismo, no podría creer que eso le haya sucedido a kurt, no queria creerlo, Santana abrazo mas kurt tratando de confortarlo-Dios…..kurt-dijo con algunas lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla-Mírame…..¿por qué no dijiste nada?-

-Tenía miedo…..de que el volviera…..por favor no le digas a nadie-dijo entre lagrimas y volviendo aferrarse al cuerpo de la chica.

-No le dire a nadie pero kurt tenemos que ir al médico-dijo santana, kurt se separo de la chica y la miro con confusión y con algo de miedo-Estos días has estado con vomito y no me digas que es por el estrés, kurt te sacare una cita e iremos los dos porque no te dejare solo en esto-dijo sonriendo tratando de transmitirle confianza al chico.

-Gracias-asintio y se abrazo a la chica hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

-Adelante-escucharon Santana y Kurt, entraron al consultorio y vieron a una mujer de unos 30 años de cabellos rubios y ojos color verdes, era una mujer hermosa, la mujer sonrió y señalo las sillas para que se sentaran-Soy la Doctora Melissa Meyer-dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Cómo la de los libros de Twilight?-pregunto kurt con algo de duda y Melissa sonrió.

-Si como ella pero bueno no están aquí para hablar de mi asi que díganme que necesitan-dijo sentándose enfrente del escritorio y saco una libreta pequeña, kurt y santana se miraron, no sabían quien iba a hablar primero y kurt no sería quien fuera a hablar.

-Mi amigo se ha sentido mal estos días-empezó a decir santana y la mujer asintió para que siguiera, kurt agarro la mano de santana-ha estado con muchas nauseas y vomito, además de que hace dos días que se desmayo si no fuera porque estaba yo y una amiga se hubiera golpeado-finalizo Santana apretando la mano del castaño.

-Les seré sincera-dijo algo seria y quitándose lo lentes-¿Saben que esos son los síntomas de un embarazo?-pregunto mirando a los jóvenes, los cuales asintieron dudosos-Kurt no haz pensado que tu-

-¿Si estoy embarazado? Es broma ¿verdad?-dijo nervioso e impaciente, eso no podia ser verdad, el era un hombre y no podia tener ningún hijo.

-No es broma, kurt hay muchos chicos que se pueden embarazar pero hay muy pocos casos y tal vez tu seas uno de ellos-kurt tenia una mano en su boca dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas-Mira todavía no sabemos si eso es lo que tienes, tenemos que hacerte unos analices y si da positivo ya sabes que es y si no entones veremos que es lo que tienes-dijo la doctora levantándose y abrazando a kurt-Los dejo un momento a solas-dijo saliendo del consultorio, kurt se abrazo a Santana.

-No puedo Santana…..no puedo estar embarazado….-sollozo kurt en el hombre de Santana, la chica lo abrazo, no podía hacer nada en ese momento paso como unos 7 minutos y la doctora entro, kurt ya se había calmado pero tenia los ojos rojos igual que sus mejilla y rastros de lagrimas-Quiero hacerme los analices-dijo decidido, no sabia que iba a hacer si saldrían positivo pero queria saber si estaba embarazado o no.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y los analices habían llegado, Santana como siempre estaba ahí a su lado pero había alguien mas apoyándolo, Rachel, al final Rachel se entero lo que sucedía cuando escucho una conversación de el y la latina. Y ahí estaba el, con el sobre en sus manos temblorosas, tenia miedo de lo que dictara ese pequeño sobre, miro a rachel y santana las cuales asintieron, suspiro y rasgo una parte del sobre y saco lo que tenia adentro.

-¿Qué dicen kurt?-dijo Rachel preocupada

-Es positivo-

* * *

_**Bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado el fic, tardare un poco en continuarlo por los demas fics que tengo :D si les gusto dejen Reviews **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola volvi con el 2 capitulo de este fic :D espero les guste, esta un poco largo ^^ bueno ire adelantando un poco la historia ya que lo mejor empieza cuando el bebe nace espero les guste y si tienen alguna duda me dicen ^^**

* * *

-Kurt-apenas susurro rachel, kurt estaba sentado en el sillón con el sobre en sus manos, eso no podia estar pasando, queria creer que esto era solo una pesadilla y despertar en los brazos del único chico que lo quiso y lo hacia sentir protegido, Blaine Anderson su ex-novio-Kurt no estas solo, estamos nosotras para ayudarte con el bebe-rachel sonrio y acaricio el vientre de kurt.

-No-apenas susurro kurt con la mirada en el piso, rachel y santana lo miraron confundidas-No tendre a este bebe-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando a las chicas.

-Kurt-

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no entienden por lo que estoy pasando, ustedes no pasaron por lo que yo pase, no saben lo que siento ahora y no tendré a este bebe!-grito enojado y con lagrimas en sus ojos, las chicas miraron a kurt ir hacia su habitación.

-El no puede hacer eso, es un bebe, se que lo que paso kurt no fue lo mejor pero el bebe que tiene dentro no tiene la culpa, es solo un recién nacido-lloro Rachel sintiéndose culpable, se sentó en sofá, Santan miro hacia donde kurt se había ido y despues miro a Rachel, ella tenia que hacer algo, no podia quedarse con los brazos cruzados pero ¿Qué haría? Kurt tenia razón, ella no sabia lo que había sufrido kurt.

_**-[-]-**_

-Kurt-dijo Santana al ver a Kurt levantado, ya habían pasado dos días desde que kurt había recibido los análisis, desde ese dia no comia y casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo o llorando, Santana estaba triste al ver al chico asi-Kurt tenemos que hablar-dijo acercándose al castaño.

-Ya dije que no lo tendre-dijo kurt con ojeras y aun mas palido de lo normal, Santana lo agarro del brazo y lo guio hasta el sofá donde lo sento.

-Me vas a escuchar, Kurt no puedes pasarte todo el dia en la habitación llorando, Kurt tendras un bebe pero no pienses que es de el piensa que es tuyo, tienes que tener a este bebe-agarro el vientre del castaño y lo vio con ternura-el no tiene la culpa kurt, es un indefenso bebe y si lo abortas, te sentiras la peor persona del mundo al matar a un niño que venía en camino, Kurt este bebe es tu hijo, no puedes matarlo-termino de decir Santana con lagrimas en los ojos, Kurt se abrazo a Santana dándole la razón, ese niño era su bebe y el no tenia la culpa que el des…..que ese tipo haya abusado de el, no podía echarle la culpa al niño cuando no la tenía.

-Hola-dijo Rachel entrando al departamento, Kurt al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Lo tendré….tendré al bebe-dijo sonriendo con lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla, Rachel sonrio y se abrazo aun mas a Kurt y le susurro un "Gracias" a la latina.

_**-[-]-[-]-**_

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto kurt a Rachel, la chica le avento unos boletos de avión y este los reviso.

-Son boletos para ir a Ohio-dijo feliz, ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que kurt sabia de su embarazo, todavía no se veía su vientre abultado ni nada por el estilo asi que seguía yendo a NYADA y tenia el apoyo de sus dos mejores amigas, algunas noches tenia pesadillas pero siempre que tocaba su vientre sentía paz y tranquilada pero ahora lo que menos necesitaba era viajar a Ohio y ver a su padre y a Blaine.

-No voy a ir-dijo kurt dándole los boletos a rachel, Santana asintió dándole apoyo.

-¡Kurt! Tenemos que ir, tienes que decirle a Burt la verdad-dijo enojada

-Mi papa no sabra nada de esto-dijo mirando a la chica mal, no queria exaltarse eso le haría mal al bebe.

-¿Y que le diras kurt? No lo visitaras por 9 meses y es mucho tiempo el se preocupara además cuando el venga y vea al bebe tendrás que decirle toda la verdad-finalizo cruzándose de brazos, kurt suspiro.

-El no sabra del bebe-dijo bajando la mirada

-Espera ¿Qué?...¿Lo darás en adopción?-Rachel estaba sorprendida y algo enojada con su amigo, Kurt suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-No lo dare en adopción, Santana y yo le diremos a todos que el bebe es mio y de ella, asi todos pensaran que Santana lo tuvo y yo no-dijo agarrando la mano de la latina

-Mira rachel si le decimos a todos que Kurt lo tuvo lo veran como un bicho raro y el bebe no tendrá un vida muy bonita si sabe que su padre lo tuve en vez que su madre asi que le diremos a todos que yo quede embarazada después de una noche de copas, piénsalo Rachel es la única forma que nos crean-finalizo Santana algo cansada, Rachel bufo y se sento enfrente de ellos.

-ok-finalizo de decir la chica algo enojada, kurt sonrio y siguió viendo la película hasta quedarse dormido.

_-¿Qué es eso?-dijo un moreno de cabellos negros y ojos color avellana, entro en el salón donde estaba kurt._

_-Estoy decorando el ataúd de__Pavarotti__-dijo con algunas cosas a su alrededor y una pequeña cajita enfrente, Blaine sonrio y se acerco aun mas a Kurt._

_-Bueno, entonces termina. Tengo la canción perfecta para nuestro número, y deberíamos practicar-dijo algo nervioso y agarrando la silla en frete de Kurt, el castaño dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro._

_-Dila-apenas dijo y siguió con lo suyo._

_-"__Candles__", de Hey Monday-sonrio nervioso y se sento en la silla quedando frente al castaño.__  
_

_**-**__ Estoy impresionado. Usualmente eres más de los "Top 40"-dijo en tono de broma_

_-Bueno, yo sólo... quería algo un poco más... emocional-sonrio para despues mirar al castaño, se formo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que kurt lo rompió._

_-...¿Por qué me elegiste para cantar esa canción contigo?-pregunto dejando el ataúd al lado y poniéndole atención al moreno._

_**-**__Kurt... hay un momento, cuando te dices a ti mismo "Oh, ahí estás... te he estado buscando desde siempre"... Viéndote hacer "__Blackbird__" esta semana, fue ese momento para mí, sobre ti... Tú, me mueves, Kurt, y este dueto es, solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo-blaine se acerco a kurt y lo beso, el beso era dulce y demostraba todo el amor que le tenia al chico pero se fue tornando apasionado-Deberíamos... deberíamos practicar-dijo despues de separarse del castaño._

_Pensé que eso hacíamos-sonrio de forma traviesa y se volvieron a besar dejando todo al lado.__  
_

-Blaine-susurro kurt con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Blaine era su primer amor y el único, se amaban pero la distancia hizo que cada quien tomara su camino además de que Blaine lo había engañado, Kurt sufrió mucho al saber el engaño del moreno pero lo dejo ir, lo perdono pero no podían volver a ser la pareja que eran antes, Amaba a Blaine pero con esto será mejor que lo olvide, Blaine jamás lo amaría siendo un fenómeno y teniendo un hijo de otro.

-Kurt mejor olvídate de el, ningún chico te querrá como el te amo-pendo kurt para despues dormirse.

**_-[-]-[-]-[-]-_**

-Hey hola-dijo Sam caminando hacia el casillero de su amigo, se le veía preocupado y tenia su celular en la mano como si estuviera esperando algo.

-Ho hola Sam-dijo el moreno apenas sonriendo, Sam lo miro extrañado, Blaine no era asi, algo le pasaba y el tendría que saberlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el rubio, Blaine solo negó con la cabeza y sonrio

-Nada, vamos al coro si no Mr. Shue se enojara-dijo cerrando su casillero y yendo a la sala de coro, se sento donde siempre junto a Tina.

"No he sabido de kurt desde hace dos meses, le he intentado llamar pero el no me contesta, ¿sera que el no me ha perdonado? Pero el me dijo que si, kurt jamás mentiría pero entonces ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Hoy ire con burt y si el no me dice nada tendre que viajar a Nueva York"-penso determinado de saber como estaba su castaño.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D espero y dejen respuestas ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui esta el 3° Capitulo de este fic :D espero les guste y dejen reviews!**

_Lo que esta en cursiva es un recuerdo o FlashBack_

* * *

-Hola señor Hummel-Burt sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al chico, Blaine había ido ese misma tarde para hablar con Burt sobre kurt y ya habían pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que lo vio y le preocupaba el castaño, lo seguía amando y le preocupaba no saber nada del castaño, ni una sola llamada o mensaje-Ire directo al grano, hace mas de dos meses que no se de kurt y me preocupa señor Hummel-dijo algo serio viendo como la sonrisa se le borraba al mayor, Burt suspiro.

-Kurt no ha venido tampoco aquí, me ha llamado y me dijo que cambio su número de Celular. Y también me preocupa a mi, cuando le pregunto si le paso algo siempre me contesta que solo esta ocupado con NYADA pero si esta semana no viene creo que yo tendré que ir a Nueva York-termino de decir Burt, Blaine asintió y dejo todo en manos del hombre luego sabría que pasaba con _su_ castaño.

* * *

-Esta mansión es hermosa-dijo kurt bajando las escaleras viendo todo el esplendor de la Mansión, Isabelle sonrio al ver al chico feliz, ella se había enterado del estado del chico-Kurt al no querer decirle toda la verdad le dijo que el padre del bebe no quería hacerse responsable-Isabelle al verlo asi no dudo ni un segundo en ayudar al castaño-No puedo Isabelle, es mucho para mi, en serio-empezo a decir Kurt pero la mujer lo callo.

-Nada kurt, desde hoy tu y tu bebe vivirán aquí conmigo y no te preocupes por tus cosas ya mande a alguien-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa dulce, Kurt no aguanto las lagrimas y la abrazo, se quedaron asi un rato hasta que kurt se pudo calmar, se sentaron en el sofá y estuvieron hablando de algunas cosas-Quiero que tu amiga Santana trabaje en -sonrio la mujer al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia el castaño.

-¿Qué? Pero porque-pregunto confundido

-Porque con tu estado no puedes trabajar alguien tiene que hacerlo para comprarle cosas a este bebe y tu otra amiga, Rachel, ella anda en la obra de Funny Girl asi que la única que puede hacerlo es Santana y tengo el trabajo perfecto para ella-sonrio y Kurt se quedo con la duda, no sabia si Santana aceptaría pero rogaba a todos los dioses para que aceptara.

_**-[-]-**_

-¡Voy!-grito Rachel saliendo de su cuarto a medio vestir, se puso su blusa y miro mal a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el sillón, una viendo la TV y otra dormida tocándose en vientre, Rachel sonrio al ver lo ultimo y no tardo mas en abrir la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa-¡Burt!-

-¿Papa que haces aqui?-dijo algo nervioso al ver a su papa, el ya tenia tres meses de embarazo y se le veía el abdomen algo hinchado, Burt sonrió al ver a su hijo y lo abrazo al ver que su hijo estaba bien estuvo mas tranquilo.

-Ya no vas a Ohio asi que vine a visitarte, Hola Santana-dijo Burt al ver a la chica, Santana sonrio y Rachel igual-Veo que estas bien pero algo pálido, ¿has estado comiendo bien?-

-Si, solo he estado algo cansado por NYADA ya sabes lo habitual-respondio algo nervioso por la mirada de su padre, Burt sonrio y asintió sentándose al lado de kurt, siguieron hablando de varias cosas, Burt se la pasa bien contando algunas anécdotas de cuando kurt era niño, Kurt mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de su papa antes de irse a la Mansion de Isabelle.

Cuando le conto eso a su padre, el lo comprendió enseguida y dijo que no había problema, ese mismo dia había regresado a Ohio algo tranquilo, Kurt suspiro cuando su padre ya no estaba, le hacia sentir mal que no le dijera la verdad a su padre pero no podia hacer nada.

* * *

"Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que no se de Kurt, la ultima cosa que supe fue que estaba bien solo que tenia muchas cosas que hacer en NYADA pero eso no impedía que me llamara o me enviara un mensaje, Burt me dijo que le de un tiempo ya que cuando lo fue a visitar se veía aun mas palido y con varias ojeras y se lo di pero ya han pasado tres meses y no se nada de el y Burt tampoco, solo le llama para sabes como estaba pero nada mas, ya no lo visitaba y menos Burt al estar tan ocupado con su enfermedad y con el taller pero eso no me impidió que fuera a Nueva York para ver a Kurt"-El chico salió de sus pensamientos al ver de lejos el departamento donde vivía.

Ya estaba en la puerta del departamento e iba a tocar la puerta pero esta se abrio dejando ver a la chica latina tomada de la mano de Kurt, el chico tenia un suéter algo holgado pero aun así se veía algo de su vientre algo abultado.

-¿Kurt?-blaine no sabia a que mirar, a la cara de sorpresa de Kurt o al vientre algo grande del castaño.

_-¿Y es niño o niña?-pregunto Rachel algo emocionada por saber el sexo del bebe que llevaba Kurt, Santana solo asintió, Melissa vio el monitor y se volteo para mirar a las dos chicas._

_-No es niño ni niña-los tres se miraron algo preocupados ¿Acaso el bebe le había pasado algo?__-Son Gemelos-Y para Kurt todo se volvió negro._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :D! les traigo el capitulo 4 de este hermoso Fic *w* xDD naah mentiras jejeje espero les guste el capitulo :D**

**Gracias a una chica que me estuvo pidiendo por Twitter que actualizara lo hice! Va para ti este capitulo Adri! **

***Ellos terminan con en la serie pero Blaine sigue queriendo a Kurt n_n**

**Gracias por sus Reviews :)**

* * *

-Kurt…Kurt….¡Kurt!-el castaño se despertó al escuchar el grito de su amiga, esos últimos días había tenido varias pesadillas, y soñar con Blaine le había dado temor y angustia, no queria que el moreno supiera la verdad, seguirían con el plan, Kurt tendría a al bebe y luego se irían a Paris donde Isabelle le dio trabajo a Santana como modelo y a Kurt como diseñador.

Todo estaba empezando a mejorar

-Lo siento tuve otro sueño-dijo sacándose un poco el sudor ahora no solo había soñado con Blaine si no también con el bebe bueno bebes, Melissa le había dicho que solo tendría uno no dos y eso le gustaba no queria dos niños, amaba al bebe, lo sentía suyo, era como una pequeña parte de el y nadie se lo quitaría, tal vez no tenga a sus padres pero Santana será como su madre y sabe que ella es perfecta para eso.

-Es normal esos sueños y mas en tu estado, ven te ayudare-Santana agarro del brazo a Kurt y lo ayudo a pararse ya tenia 8 meses de embarazo, solo faltaba un mes para que tuviera a su bebe.

Kurt agarro su abultado estomago y con mucho esfuerzo se paro del sillón donde se había quedado dormido, estar viviendo con Santana e Isabelle era lo mejor, Santana lo ayudaba algunas veces con sus antojos o a levantarse mientras Isabelle le daba algunos consejos para el embarazo, extrañaba a su familia y cada fin de semana hablaba con ellos diciendo que estaba muy ocupado o lo que se le ocurriera su padre sabia que le ocultaba algo pero no quería hostigarlo con sus preguntas y en cierta forma le creía.

-Rachel me dijo que Blaine volvió a llamar-Santana miro la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del castaño, Rachel en vez de mudarse con ellos se quedo en el departamento para seguir yendo a sus clases de NYADA, casi siempre recibía llamadas de Blaine para poder saber mas del castaño pero l chica siempre le decía lo mismos "Lo siento Blaine, Kurt se mudo y no se anda de el"

Blaine no se daba por vencido queria saber de Kurt pero parecía que este no queria saber de el, había viajado ya dos veces a Nueva York y siempre era lo mismo, nunca se encontraba con Kurt siempre era Rachel quien lo recibía, sabia por Burt que Kurt se mudo a otra parte pero no sabia donde y eso le preocupaba ¿Acaso Kurt le ocultaba algo?

* * *

-Duele….Duele mucho…ahh-gimio de nuevo Kurt al sentir el intenso dolor, se había adelantado el parto y eso le preocupaba, Santana, Rachel e Isabelle estaban ayudando al castaño a llegar a la entrada del hospital donde lo recibió un enfermero con una silla de ruedas, Kurt se sento y el chico se lo llevo.

Las tres mujeres estaban en la sala de espera angustiadas, no sabían nada del castaño desde hace dos horas y le preocupaba mucho lo que pasaba dentro del quirófano, esperaron 30 minutos mas hasta que salió la doctora Melissa.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Estan bien?-pregunto nerviosa Santana dirigiéndose a la mujer seguida por Rachel y Isabelle.

-Kurt perdió mucha sangre pero ahora esta descansado, fue un parto difícil pero ella esta bien-Melissa sonrio cuando Rachel casi saltaba de emoción, Santana suspiro y sonrio-Llevaremos a Kurt a una habitacion y dejaremos que descanse cuando despierte podrán verla-y despues de esto se fue dejando sola a las tres mujeres, Rachel abrazo a Santana y lloro de felicidad al saber que su amigo y la bebe estaban bien, Isabelle tallo la espalda de Rachel sonriendo dulcemente.

_**-[-]-[-]-**_

-Hola-Rachel entro a la habitacion de color blanco con una sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazos, Kurt sonrio al ver a la chica y la abrazo-¿Ya la conociste?-Santana entro junto a Isabelle y se pusieron al lado de la cama, antes de que Kurt contestara tocaron la puerta y esta se abrio dejando ver a Melissa con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Alguien quiere conocerte Kurt-dijo con una voz dulce y haciendo algunos pucheros, Kurt sonrio y se tapo la boca queriendo retener las lagrimas, extendió sus brazos queriendo tomar a la bebe y Melissa se la dio-Cuidado con la cabecita-dijo sonriendo y dándole a la bebe a Kurt.

-Es hermosa-apenas pudo decir Kurt por las lágrimas, tomo su pequeña manita y la beso sonriendo por la suavidad de esta.

-¿Cómo se llamara?-pregunto Isabelle sonriendo al ver la escena tan hermosa, Kurt miro a Santana y esta asintió con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña.

-Se llamara, Elizabeth Charlotte Hummel Lopez-dijo y puso de nuevo toda su atención a su pequeña hija.

Su hija…..

* * *

-No claro que no…..Ok me tendrás ahí mañana….-Santana estaba colgó algo cansada, se suponía que ese dia era su dia de descanso pero seguían llamándole para confirmar su ida al evento que se celebraba mañana, ser una exitosa modelo la tenia algo cansada, escucho el sonido del carro y rio un poco al saber lo que vendría ahora.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mira lo que me compro mi papa-una pequeña niña de 6 años entro corriendo a la sala, Elizabeth tenia los cabellos largos castaños casi rubios algo ondulados, ojos color negros y piel blanca, la niña era absolutamente hermosa y mas con el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto.

-Hoo que hermoso Lizzy-dijo Santana cargando a la pequeña, tal vez no se parezcan en nada solo por los ojos y algunas veces la personalidad pero la quería como si fuera su hija, todos pensaban que lo era que Elizabeth era una Lopez pero no lo era, casi todos pensaban que Santana y Kurt tenían algo pero en una entrevista Kurt dejo en claro que era Gay y que solo queria a Santana como una amiga, la niña amaba a su padre y sabia lo que era no le importaba con tal de tener a su mani San estaba feliz.

-Lizzy ve a dejar las cosas que te compre-dijo Kurt entrando por la puerta con algunas bolsas, la niña grito un "¡SI!" y se fue corriendo a la habitacion con sus bolsas, Kurt miro a Santana y le sonrio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sigues pensando ir mañana verdad-pregunto cruzando los brazos, Kurt suspiro, ese había sido el tema de toda la semana. Su viaje a Lima, su padre se había puesto mal y el queria estar ahí para el solo deseaba no recortarse con alguien conocido, solo con Finn y Rachel.

-Si, quiero estar con mi papa y tomarme algunas vacaciones, ya sabes que he estado diseñando como loco y me llevare a Lizzy-dijo yéndose a su habitacion.

-Cariños despierta-Lizzy abrio sus pequeño ojitos y se los tallo, a Kurt esa escena le pareció sumamente adorable, beso la frente de su hija y esta sonrio.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto bostezando

-Si cariño, hemos llegado a Lima, estas lista para conocer a tus abuelos-dijo y la niña salto en su asiento feliz, Kurt la miro y sonrio tomando la mano de la niña, nadie podia decirle que no a Elizabeth y sabia que tendría problemas pero saldría adelante.

* * *

**Ya nacio Lizzy! *w* Bueno le adelante a la historia porque viene lo mejor! :D! **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y es algo largo creo pero de todos modos espero que sea de su gusto :)**

**Dejen Reviews Klainers!**

**Twitter: DkGleek**

**Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


End file.
